I cannot Leave him
by tiggerthehobbit
Summary: A short Trinty fic.


Title: I cannot leave Him  
  
Author: Agent Tigger  
  
Summary: A short fic. Trinity faces the toughest moments of her life.  
  
Category: Romance, Drama  
  
Author's notes: I would like to thank my hobbits. You gave me the inspiration to write this. Without you lot I wouldn't have discovered I might actually have some writing talent!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters im just grateful they exist.  
  
Paranoia. The forever creeping suspicion that someone is watching. But how can they be? There is only him and me. Wrapped in his arms I'm still seeking comfort and security. 'Death can come for us at any time, in any place'. I cannot survive without him. He is my 'one', my soul and my purpose. I have never spoken these words to him. And yet there is no doubt in my mind he already knows. My eyes lay on the never-ending darkness Im surrounded by. The cool metallic air sends a shiver down my spine. It is not for the lack of blankets, it is for the constant metallic chill that engulfs your body; your senses on the Neb. I'm constantly aware of my surroundings. Im fully aware that somewhere where I lay, between here and broadcast level I will take my last breathe. Does this instill fear into my fragile yet courageous mind? I would be lying if I were to admit otherwise. Not only do I fear my death, I fear the death of Neo: my soul mate. I cannot survive without him. The insomnia haunts me. But for once the weariness of my exhaustion takes over. My eyes gently close and I think. I cannot leave him.  
  
I'm awoken by the ever-familiar clatter of feet against the cool hard metal. His arms are still firmly around me, like a guard dog protecting his master. A gentle smile spreads across my normally sullen face. I don't want to move. I never want to move from where I lay now. For the first time since being un-plugged I feel remotely happy. His grip around me loosens and I feel slightly bitter. Why did he have to move?  
  
"Morning," he says groggily. Is it morning? Time is not of the essence out of the Matrix. He slowly gets up. I turn so I can see him. He smiles the smile, which makes me forget my surroundings. I can feel my eyes fixed on his and I don't feel compelled to move them. The corners of my mouth curl into a smile I only let him see. I slowly wrap the loose blankets tight around me.  
  
"Trin, It's our shift this morning," he says. I love his voice. No, I love him. Why did he have to remind me about the shift? He slowly moves back over to the bed. He takes my hand in his and gestures for me to sit up. I obey. I'm trapped by his spell. He sits down next to me and pulls the blanket around the both of us. I don't know how, but I always seem to know what he's thinking. And vice versa. The next few minutes are hazy. He draws me further in to his magnificent spell. Is it wrong to want to spend every second of your life with someone? The 'one'?  
  
"No," he says. I do not need to ask why he said it. I know. I savor each and every perfect moment we share. This will be one of them.  
  
How can things go from being so perfect to so wrong? I'm trapped. Im weary. Are all my fears being fulfilled? I watch as they surround me. Should I fight? Resist? I can't, my limbs are like lead. I cannot move. I cannot leave him. Here it is, I'm ready as I will ever be. The waiting seems to forever. Then I hear it. The trigger. I make a final attempt to dodge the bullet. But there it is. The pain hits me like tsunami. I cry out in pain. Where is he? I black out. I cannot leave him.  
  
The pain is still absurdly fresh. I clench my teeth. How did I get out? Then I understand. He is standing over me. His hand firmly clamped around mine. The fear in his face is like nothing I've seen in him before. Was it going to happen? He notices my fixation on his facial expression and changes it to a forced smile. I barely feel the salty tear run so freely down my face.  
  
"I love you," I manage to whisper. The grip on my hand tightens, yet it feels so distant. Everything feels so distant. I look at his face. My eyelids gently close. I cannot leave him... 


End file.
